Sleight
Sleight is one of the four Shadow Admins, and is the highest ranking member of Team Rocket. History Early Life Joining Team Rocket Ascent to Power A New Government The Rocket-Liberty War Declaration of War John Ford The Invasion of Four Island Appearance Sleight is a tall individual, standing at 6'2". Despite his age, he is actually quite handsome -- time does not seem to have affected him as much as it would have others; he has high cheekbones, oval, gray, piercing eyes, and overall, just handsome features. His black hair is short, and neatly cut and groomed, complementing his clean-shaven face. He tends to wear a black suit, with shirts varying in color. Sleight has a very grim look about him. Personality Sleight is a very intelligent, very cold, and extremely precise individual. He shows little emotion to the public, only showing true anger and irritation to select individuals. This lack of feeling is part of what instills fear into the hearts of so many when he is mentioned, because no one is eveer sure of what he is really thinking. Sleight was the mastermind behind the Shadow Admins' takeover, staging everything perfectly and showing a knack for accurate predictions. Sleight has been shown to be fairly optimistic, as he did not let the fall of Hoenn bring him down -- instead, he merely promoted a replacement leader for the region from his executives. This along with other incidents has shown him to be quite flexible and able to roll with what is thrown at him. Despite all of this and the fact the he hungers -- or hungered, as the case may be -- as much power as he could get, Sleight seems to disagree with the notion that Team Rocket should spread to the region of Isshu, though his reasons have never been made completely clear. Sleight has been shown to be quite distant with the other Shadow Admins. He and Bounty have also been shown to disagree on several subjects, such as the demotion of Ace. This later influenced Boutny's decision to secede from Team Rocket, which not only cut power from Team Rocket, but also caused a great deal of anger on Sleight's part. Pokémon Nothing about Sleight's team is currently known; Joker and Bounty are the only people who know anything about his Pokémon, though they have never said a word about them, possibly as a way -- on his orders -- to keep his followers in line through psychological influence. Likewise, Ace knew as well, though she was never able to give out any information regarding his team before she was killed, despite intending to. Quotes *''"Oh, I don't know -- after all, I thought it was up to the supreme leader of Team Rocket to make that call."'' ''- Bounty in response to Sleight while discussing Ace's replacement.'' Trivia *Sleight is the most powerful trainer and member of Team Rocket, giving him complete control over the organization. Many of Team Rocket's accomplishments are also rightly attributed to him--the rise of the Shadow Admins and the takeover of the four main regions, for instance. *On top of that, Sleight is easily the most powerful character in Rise of the Rockets -- even the Shadowed Man, who has yet to be beaten in battle, stated that a unified attempt by the Searchers, Team Energon, Team Galactic and himself to take over Kanto would be foolish, simply because of Sleight. *According to some reports, attempts to use mind control or telepathy on Sleight have failed. This is largely attributed to his willpower and intellect, and has disturbed several people, given the fact that an exceptionally strong mind is required for that kind of resistance. Category:Team Rocket Admins/Executives Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Shadow Admins Category:Trainers Category:Team Rocket